Lights! Camera! Action!
by WhiteVeil
Summary: AU: Shinichi Kudo followed Yukiko's footsteps in becoming a child actor prodigy and his next role is to become the Moonlight Magician, Kaitou KID. KAISHIN.
1. Take One! A Kiss

The sound of fans screaming was deafening to his ears, the flash of cameras were non-stop but this did not deterred Shinichi Kudo from waving and giving a huge smile to his audience. His fans screamed more wildly and the reporters started throwing bombs of question to the 17 years old teenager. One of them was boldly enough to step infront of the teenager and held excitedly on the microphone in hand.

"Congratulations Kudo-san for the success of your latest movie. How does it feel to be a child prodigy in acting?" The reporter asked.

"It feels amazing and I couldn't thank enough of my mum who taught me, I was fortunate to learn from the best and I am very grateful for it." Shinichi gave a dazzling smile and the fans swoon when they saw it. "Of course my dad played an important role too, he taught me how to gain insight of one's character."

"Do you have any comments about your next movie role where you are going to play the character of KID-sama, the Moonlight Magician?"

"I can't reveal anything right now but I am pretty excited to play the role of the phantom thief, after all I love all the mysteries and challenges he provides and the no hurt policy is just something that all criminals should have," Shinichi answered without missing a beat. "If you may excuse me now, I need to go."

"Kudo-san! Kudo-sa-!" But the bodyguards were already preventing anyone from nearing the teenage actor. Shinichi put on his sunglasses and before he entered his tinted Bentley car, he gave a wave with a killer smile.

As soon as Shinichi drove away from the crowds, he instantly dropped his act and sighed loudly. An annoyed look was on his face. This was all because of his mother's fault. Yukiko had asked him to help her to find the producer's daughter who was kidnapped. Not knowing it was an act, Shinichi had agreed in solving it without realizing the hidden cameras as he was too absorbed in deducing and finding the poor girl. He had to give a credit for the producers though, it was a well-through plan and he only realize it when his mother gave a high-five to the said producer after he finished out pointing the culprit and explaining the truth. Not to mention, the daughter was sweet too, so all was forgiven.

Shinichi parked his car expertly inside the garage of his mansion, the car gave a soft beep when he locked it. He immediately ran into his house finding his parents lounging in the library room, waiting for him.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko called out when she saw her son entering the library. Shinichi pecked her cheeks lovingly and snuggled closed to her. Yukiko laughed and patted his head, messing his neat hair. "What's wrong with you? I thought you hate it when I hug you?"

"Only if you give me those bone-crushing hugs and its not like I hate it, it's just embarrassing." Shinichi muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What's this? A family bonding without me? I'm hurt." Yusaku playfully whined while putting his work aside before walking towards them. He sat beside the two and gave a peck on each person's forehead. "How was your day, son?"

"It was fine, I guess. But I'm worried about my next movie, The Moonlight Magician. To be honest, I don't know anything about him, thieves are not exactly in my field and I am only interested in homicides." Shinichi voiced out his worry.

"I think I can handle that." Yusaku pulled out his phone and dialled a certain number. Yukiko puts her arm around her son's shoulder and Shinichi leaned on her gently to absorb the warmth. After a few minutes, Yusaku put down the phone with a triumph smile. "I just talked to Megure and he said you can join in the next heist. He said that they need your detective skills in order to solve the riddle that KID sent the other day. Can you head over to the police station tomorrow?"

Shinichi nodded and thought about the moonlight magician. A phantom thief who only steals gems and plays with the task force without a care of the world. Could he pull it off? And the most important question: Would the magician allowed him to even act as him?

* * *

It took Shinichi less than five minutes to decipher the riddle. Megure-keibu was impressed by the young boy's performance while Nakomari look, well, annoyed. "You could always be a detective, Shinichi-kun." Megure-keibu said with fondness in his voice much to Nakamori's horrified look. "We could always need someone with a brain of yours."

Shinichi just laughed and smiled politely but behind his mask, he was smiling sadly. He knew he wanted to become a detective but the thought of the dangers that could be inflicted, not to him but to his parents and the people he loves were so great that he put his dream aside. Okay, who was he kidding? Ofcourse, he couldn't just throw his dream aside of becoming a great detective. That is why he created his alter-ego, Conan Edogawa. Conan Edogawa is a mysterious high-school detective that shows occasionally in order to solve hard crime. The rush of adrenaline everytime he solves a case runs through his blood and Shinichi remembered every single one of them as they made him excited.

Unknown to them, a pair of indigo eyes were looking at them, taking every word in account. Kuroba Kaito was idly sitting on Nakamori's chair with piercing eyes towards the youngest occupant in the room. Shinichi Kudo looked every bit like him except for the color of his eyes and the very neat hairstyle. Kuroba knew who he was as the latter's picture was everywhere in the newspaper, and from the few giggles from the girls in the police department, he knew his deductions was true, it was Kudo Shinichi, the child actor prodigy.

"Isn't he so dreamy?" Aoko asked with a sigh. Kaito raised an eyebrow for her out of character outburst and looked at the young actor. _'I suppose he is kind of good-looking,'_ Kaito thought to himself. _'But its not like I'm going to admit out loud,'_

"He's okay, I guess." Kaito replied, sounding disinterested.

"Are you kidding me? He is like a gift sent from above. I would totally date him." Aoko rolled her eyes at her childish friend.

Kaito looked at her, annoyed before flipping her skirt much to Aoko's embarrassment. "Well, I don't think he would ever be interested in you. Afterall, teddy bears are not even sexy."

"BAKAITO!" Aoko shouted, her face flushing red before holding a fist up to her friend. Kaito immediately vanished from the spot when Aoko's fist was coming. Soon the game catch-and-beat-the-pulp-up began with Aoko trying to kill her childhood friend and Kaito laughing at her attempts while dodging all her attacks skilfully.

The three other occupants turned to the sound of outburst and Nakamori, who instantly knew what was happening popped a vein and grabbed forcefully the back of Kaito. Kaito who was caught off guard pushed himself away only to crash into someone. An audible gasp was heard, and Kaito could only think of one thing.

Oh shit.

He was kissing Shinichi Kudo.

AN: OOC characters and is my first time writing. Please read and review as it means a lot to me. Thank you *smiles*


	2. Take Two! A phantom

The first thing that registered in Shinichi's mind was: His lip was soft.

Unfortunately, the guy, Kaito was it? Broke the kiss all flustered up, reddening from head to toe, muttering incoherent words that Shinichi couldn't understand.

Cute.

That was the perfect word for the stranger infront of him, Shinichi concluded. Chuckling a little bit, he grabbed Kaito's hand, assuring it was alright. Kaito turned redder by the contact and almost fainted if not for Aoko whacking him from behind.

"Look at what you did," His childhood friend hissed before turning to Shinichi. "I'm so sorry for this idiot friend of mine." She said while glaring at Kaito who managed to turn into a stone. "I'm sure he'd be willing to do anything for you as an apologize, _won't you, Kaito?_" Her last words were threatening and Kaito nodded vigorously not trusting himself to say a word.

Shinichi laughed at the duo's antics and almost replied something when the door of the room burst by a disheveled Takagi.

"There's a murder infront of Pairot's!" The detective alerted the room's occupant. Shinichi's heart stopped for a minute. Pairot was the cafe near Mouri Ran's house and Shinichi hopped that his childhood friend was okay. Sensing the room's tense aura, he took his leave. Shinichi walked calmly outside the police station and broke into a run as soon as he reached a corner. "Ran please be okay," He muttered to himself.

Shinichi ran to his car that was parked a few blocks away and reached into the back of his car where his red bag was. Shinichi pulled out a high school uniform and a big pair of glasses. He immediately changed into it and wore the glasses. Checking his reflection, he let out a big smirk. Conan Edogawa was in action.

* * *

Conan arrived at the crime scene just about when Takagi started to interrogate the suspects. Knowing fully who he was as Conan helped him with a few cases from the past, Takagi let Conan into the crime scene although he was given a raised eyebrow by Megeru-keibu. While Takagi was convincing Megure-keibu to let the teenager join the investigation, Conan looked at the crime scene with watchful eyes.

The victim was a woman on her late twenties and she was stabbed from the back. The suspects all avoided looking at her and one of them was crying. Conan noticed that there was a pink handkerchief laying on the ground with an initial 'S' on it.

"There's no need for another teenage brat to come in, I, THE SLEEPING KOGORO can solve this murder with a snap of fingers." Came a loud bragging voice that made Conan twitched, annoyed. Sure enough it was the old man Kogoro looking at him with his moustache sticking out. Sheesh.

Deciding to ignore the detective with all his might even if the world was collapsing, he listened as Takagi interrogate the suspects.

The first suspect was a man on his forties, Takuya. He was the head manager of his company and the victim was an employer in the company. The second suspect who was crying was the victim's younger sister, Saaya a painter that was supposed to meet her at Pairot and the last suspect was a beggar that asked her for donations.

"THE CULPIRT IS THE BEGGAR," Kogoro pointed out to the man.

'_One suspect ruled out_,' Conan thought since whoever Kogoro pointed out to be the murderer never really turned out to be the culprit. Tuning out from Kogoro's rambling, Conan thought about the pink handkerchief and suddenly something caught his eyes, Conan smirked. That's it. He knew who the murderer was. Conan looked at Kogoro and sighed, the man was making a fool out of himself. The young teenager discreetly shoot the rambling detective with a dart and Kogoro went stumbling back before falling asleep.

Conan caught Kogoro on the nick of time and acted innocently, "What do you mean you were just playing? Come on tell us who the real culprit is," Conan said with an annoyed voice. He then changed his voice into Kogoro's, thanks to years of teaching from his mother. "Shut up, brat. I was just getting into it." Kogoro's voice barked. "The real murderer is his sister, she was the one who stabbed the victim from the back. The reason is the victim refused to lend her some money and decided to tell their parents if the younger sister continued. Saaya felt betrayed and stabbed the victim on the back, the evident is the pink handkerchief with the inital 'S' on it. The spots on it are uneven. Detective Takagi if you would be kind please look into the jacket of the murderer. You might be interested to see some spots that she claims to be paint as she is a painter."

Hearing the sleeping detective's deduction, Saaya buckled up and drop to her knees. She pleads guilty in murdering her older sister and the case was close. Saaya was brought to the police station and Conan was left alone with the sleeping detective. Sighing, he dragged the detective to the Mouri agency and thankfully met with Ran who just got back from visiting Eri. Ran took one look at her father and kicked his father's shin violently. Kogoro woke out with a yelp and glared at the two teenagers infront of him before walking to his room, slamming the door.

Ran motioned to Conan to follow her to the kitchen and the said boy followed her obediently. Ran closed the door while shaking her head. "He's hopeless, isn't he? Thanks for helping out again, Shinichi. It means a lot to me."

Conan pulled off his glasses and smiled. "Anytime and anywhere." Ran was one of the few who knew he was Conan Edogawa and always stood beside him, helping him. The said girl pulled out something from the oven and smiled. "Here's your thank you gift, lemon pie."

Shinichi beamed like a little kid and shoot a grateful look to Ran. Ran just laughed and sliced the pie into a few pieces before offering one to Shinichi. They ate their pie in a peaceful silent until Shinichi phone's alarm beeped endlessly.

"Oh no, I have to go to an interview in 15 minutes and its on the other side of town!" Shinichi yelped and finished his lemon pie with one gulp. "Gotto go!" He said while running out.

Ran shook her head before calling out. "Shinichi!"

The said boy stopped on his tracks and look at the girl. "Maybe you should find a manager. That would definitely help you a lot," She said while waving. Shinichi nodded and ran to his car. He started his engine and put his driving skill into a test, his mother would be so proud.

* * *

All in all, it was a tiring day and Shinichi found himself again in Yukiko's embrace. He had just gotten home a few moments ago and he felt deadly tired. Why was his bedroom on the second floor again? "Ran's right, Shin-chan." Yukiko cooed softly. "Maybe you might want to find a manager that could sort of your schedule more systematically. You're life would definitely be easier." She said while pulling her son close.

Shinichi nodded but a frown was on his face. "But where am I supposed to find a manager? I can't even find a person who can even look at me straight in the eyes without screaming until my ears become deaf." He whined while looking at Yukiko. "Why can't you become my manager?" He said with a hopeful voice and to make it more dramatic, Shinichi looked at her with large blue eyes with the aura of a kicked puppy just to make sure the effect pull off.

Yukiko took one look at her son and laughed. "You know you can't do that to me. I taught you that!" She said while pinching Shinichi's cheeks which earned her a cute pout. "Besides, I'm you dad's wife and he is quite handful."

"Where is he right now, mum?" Shinichi asked while tilting his head.

"Oh, the usual. Running from editors and setting clues for them to search for him." Yukiko answered with a sigh. "It used to be worse, he would let the editors search for him around the globe but after we got you," Yukiko look at Shinichi fondly. "Some sense knocked into him and now all his 'escapades' are all range in town," She finished with a wink. "I love him so much and I love you too."

Shinichi beamed and kissed his mother lovingly. He then settled down with Yukiko singing a lullaby for her son. It was a few hours before Yusaku came back to find his wife and son sleeping on the couch. Chuckling, he took out an instant camera and took a picture. Smiling at the sight infront of him, he placed the picture in an album and sat down in an empty space on the couch. Wrapping his arms around his loved ones, Yusaku drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"So in other words, you're telling that KID disappeared for 8 years and suddenly, he came back out of no where?" Shinichi asked to the Daniel, the American-japanese producer that was in charge of his latest movie, The Moonlight Magician.

"Yes, and eventhough he was gone for 8 years, he still looked the same. His heist are remarkably amazing and he would always return the gems that he stole." Daniel then handed the script to Shinichi. "But another thing is, over the years there have been many imposter and KID would catch them red-handed before turning them to the police. He's really sensitive about it which also means..." Daniel let his sentence trail off, hoping that the young actor knew what he was saying.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow before letting the sentence sink. "You're saying that he might go after me?" Shinichi asked while pointing a finger to himself.

"Well yes, there's an ongoing debate about this movie where you're safety was a concern but KID has this no-hurt policy so I'm sure you will be fine," The producer while waving his hand off. "Besides there's a forum in the internet that says if KID managed to steal you away, they wont mind as they support KAISHIN,"

"KAISHIN? What's that?"

"KaitouxShinichi, you're a movie star and all movie star has a pairing and I'm sure you know that fans write fanfiction about you. You know there is the other day I read about a story of you and-"

"Stop," Shinichi raised a hand. "I don't even want to know what the story is and why the hell are you reading fanfiction?" Shinichi asked Daniel, incredulously.

"Well, there's where I get all my inspirations." Daniel replied with a grin.

Shinichi shook his head and flipped through the script. "Just so you know, Megure-keibu gave me a thumbs up to attend KID's heist tonight." Shinichi said to the producer infront of him.

"That's great! I want you to take note on how he moves and acts. You can find a great pointer when you're there and make sure not to get kidnapped while you're on it. Finish the movie first then he can kidnaps you to wherever he wants, okay?" Daniel let out a chuckle and Shinichi playfully hit the older man with his script.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Kaito grinned as he saw his faithful fans chanting his name, cheering on him. Only one was opposing the legendary phantom and that person was standing beside him, Nakamori Aoko.

"I hope you get caught by otousan tonight, KID and then you can spend the rest of your life behind bars knitting a stupid pink sweater for yourself!" Aoko shouted while holding a 'NO KID' banner. Kaito sweat dropped and he can only shook his head with his friend's antics. He saw some fans glare at the young girl and Kaito, immediately sensing danger dragged Aoko from the crowd into the police van.

"What was that for?" Aoko asked, looking at him annoyed.

"Nothing," Kaito replied, nodding to a few task force who knew what happened. They always took extra measure on Aoko's safety when things were about to take a turn. "Well whatever, let's go to otousan. I want to see Shinichi-kun again since he's attending and you," Aoko looked at her childhood friend with a glare. "Don't do anything funny again,"

Kaito's cheek immediately reddened and a few task force snickered. The incident had reach into the whole police departments' ears only with a matter of time and Kaito couldn't help but blushing. "It was an accident I tell you! Accident!"

Shinichi wasn't sure what was happening. He arrived at the heist only to be pinched really hard by Nakamori and there was an 'X' mark scribbled on his right cheek. He gave a few task force a questioning stare but they only gave him an apologizing look and one of them was kind enough to give him an ear plug. 'What is it for?' Shinichi wondered. As soon as he asked that, his questions was answered when Nakamori yelled into the loudspeaker with colourful words that made Shinichi looked around, afraid of children hearing it as they would be scarred for life.

Putting the ear plug in, Shinichi let out a sigh of relief. He should get some of these too when he wants to sings in the bathroom. Shinichi hummed to himself while waiting for the heist to began. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Aoko and Kaito made their way to Nakamori but stopped as soon as Nakamori yelled something in the loudspeaker. Both of them shuddered and turned wide eyes. Whatever it was, Shinichi was glad he didn't hear it. The young actor waved at them hoping to catch their attention.

Aoko beamed when she saw him on the corner of the room and grabbed Kaito's back, dragging him to the young actor. "Shinichi-kun, its so nice to see you again!" Aoko said while shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mind." Shinichi replied while glancing at Kaito who was trying to hide behind Aoko's petite frame. "And it's nice to see you again, Kaito. You know I can see you from there, right?"

Kaito let out a strained laugh and rub the back of his head, obviously still embarrassed. Shinichi smiled an offered a hand at him. "I do not take an account on what happened a few days ago and I sure hope you do so too. Friends?" Shinichi asked with a hopeful voice.

Kaito stared at the young actor before grinning. "Friends!" He said while shaking Shinichi's hand excitedly. "I haven't really introduce myself, my name is Kuroba Kaito, a magician extraordinaire! Aoko is my childhood friend and we're really close!"

"I can see that," Shinichi said while laughing before abruptly stopping. "My throat is kind of dry," Shinichi let of a strained voice while holding his neck.

"I'll go get some water then," Kaito offered before walking off.

"He's a kind guy," Aoko said while watching Kaito. "He might be an idiot sometimes but he's a great person when you know him upclose."

"You're fond of him aren't you?" Shinichi asked.

"As a friend, yes and-"

The lights suddenly flickered off and KID's voice boomed into the room. "Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome for tonight's heist! As for tonight, I will steal the 'Forest Gold' and can the task force catch me this time or will they just fall into the traps I have perfectly set for them?" The phantom's voice taunted before a single spotlight shone on the the thief with the gem on his hand.

"CATCH HIM!" Nakamori ordered and the task force jumped onto KID who vanished instantly. A laugh could be heard and Shinichi saw a glimpse of KID's cape from a nearby exit. He immediately followed the thief, avoiding all traps. Reaching the rooftop, Shinichi saw how the legendary phantom held the gem, letting the moon's light shone through it. A second passed by before KID glanced at him and smirked.

Shinichi immediately tensed up and step backwards when KID started to walk towards him.

"So you're the one who supposed to play as me, aren't you?" The phantom asked with a scrutinizing voice. Shinichi nodded knowing it was no use of lying. The young actor stopped when his back was against the wall and realized KID was only inches away from him. He closed his eyes afraid when the magician's hand came close to him. Shinichi dared a peak when nothing happened and saw a red rose held infront of him.

"For you," The phantom said while chuckling. Shinichi accepted it while blushing madly. He couldn't look at the moonlight magician's face but he could smell the scent of the other man infront of him and oh god, the scent was just amazing.

Eventhough KID's face was obscured by the shadows, Shinichi could made out those brilliant indigo eyes behind the monocle and the sharp jaw line of the phantom thief. He found himself drawn to the man infront of him and those lips, Shinichi would do anything to close the distance between them which he did.

Who said Kudo Shinichi wasn't bold?

Catching the phantom thief by surprise, Shinichi couldn't help but grin. The phantom thief regained his poker face in a matter of second before smirking. "That was definitely a first. Most people come to catch me to put me behind bars. What are you here to catch for?" KID asked, his voice full of suggestions.

Shinichi pulled the thief closer to him, and put his hand on the phantom thief's chest. "Your heart."

Before KID could reply any further, he heard a familiar shout coming from the staircase and stepped back from the young actor reluctantly. "As much as I want to spend time with you, I have to go now." The phantom thief gave a dramatic sigh while stepping on the edge. "But be aware that our game will continue later," He said with a wink.

The rooftop door burst open and Nakamori who was covered with glitters and pink feathers glared the thief. "You're caught now!" He said while pointing at the thief.

The thief smirked and held on the brim of head. "Are you sure?" He stepped back and fall of the edge. Shinichi swore his heart stopped when the magician fell of the roof, only to start beating again as he saw the thief flying away with his hand-glider.

The heist ended with Nakamori letting out a long 'CURSE YOU, KID," and everyone started to pack things up. Shinichi went to meet his two friends and took the bottle of water that Kaito generously bought.

"So what did you think about the heist?" Kaito asked casually, hiding his curiosity.

Shinichi looked at him and answered. "I'm not sure but there is one thing I know though,"

"And what might that just be?" Aoko asked, turning to get a better look on the young teenage actor.

"Well, you see," Shinichi began, a blush creeping on his face. "I might just be in love with him."

AN: I just love how Shinichi is fearless in this chapter, don't you? Thanks for reviewing my chapters and I can't thank enough for it. *bows*


	3. Take Three! A Lamborghini

_AN: I would like to apologize for the late chapter. I had a debate whether to post this chapter or not. And I really do hope you will read this story till the end. *bows* Reviews are always appreciated and I really like feedbacks about my story. Thank you._

* * *

_What the hell was he thinking?_

Kaito stared at the mirror, his fingers tracing his lips and the memories of the two of them kissing flashed back. Well the answer was obvious: he wasn't. It was all KID's fault to begin with, Kaito had absolutely no control of his other personality and when the damage was done, he could only smack himself for it.

"Are you serious? You know I'm you," KID's voice rang inside his head. "And admit it, you like it didn't you," The voice taunted.

"Stop, go away. You had your chance today, now go away and let me be normal for once," Kaito said with a tired voice, he glared at the KID reflection on the mirror. Kaito closed his eyes tightly and counted to three. When he opened them again, KID was gone and the voice inside his head cleared.

Kaito slumped into his bed and hugged his pillow. He had become an international thief a few years ago to find his dad's murderer and to find the legendary gem. At first, it was an exciting and refreshing until Snake started to appear. Kaito constantly fought to save his life and capture the assassin without anyone noticed. Between here and there, Kaito learned to switch 'KID' mode on and did whatever KID deemed as 'KID' and after a few years, Kaito began to wonder if 'KID' was another person in his body.

"Tonight's incident shall never happen again in the future," Kaito said loudly, both to himself and KID.

He made a mental note to wake up early tomorrow. Afterall, it was his big day.

* * *

The sound of white cape fluttering due to the wind was heard, a silhouette walked quietly on the railway with a diamond in his hand. He took one look at the diamond and throw it into the air, the diamond glittered when the moon's light shone through it. The phantom thief caught the diamond easily with his white glove hand. He then placed a kiss on the diamond and-

"CUT! That was great, Shinichi-kun!" Daniel said with a large loudspeaker. He motioned the staff team to patch up Shinichi and went through the scene over again. Despite having a warm jacket over him, Shinichi couldn't help but to shiver on the night's windy weather, they had been here for almost 2 hours and thankfully they were going to shoot another scene in a studio after this.

The staff ushered the young actor into a van and Shinichi was glad to escape the cold night. Before he entered, he saw a glimpse of his reflection and Shinichi couldn't believe how much resemblance he had with the phantom thief. He had only needed a few make-ups to enhance his features and he could easily passed as KID. On the ride to the studio, Shinichi cringed when he saw his filming schedule. Most of the scene was to be shoot in the middle of the night as KID rarely conduct heist on daylight. He had to make a few changes on his daily schedule, Shinichi mentally thought. Which means, he need to make an important phone call.

"No." Was the immediate response Shinichi got from the girl on the other line as soon the line connected.

"Oh come on, Haibara. You don't even know what I was going to say and you're already saying no?" Shinichi childishly whined.

"There are only two reasons why you would call me, number one: you need a favour, number two: you're sick and you refuse to see a doctor and since you sound perfectly fine to me, I bet its number one." Haibara's cold voice replied. A moment passed and Shinichi refused to say anything as she hit the target. "Fine, I'll help you," Came a tired yet amused voice and Shinichi mentally pat himself at the back.

He began to explain his busy schedule and how he would need his sleeping time in daylight and working time on night and between them were photoshoots and interview to be conducted. Haibara listened attentively and asked him to send an email of his schedule which Shinichi did instantly. Before he hung up, a deep lonely feeling came up and Shinichi lingered for a moment.

"Is there anything more?" Haibara asked on the other line.

"Nothing, its just that I always hope we could be more," Shinichi said with a quiet voice. "I never gave up you know."

"Shinichi," Haibara whispered softly. "You know why it ended, it's for the best of us. I still care about you no matter what."

"Good night, Haibara. I love you." Shinichi hang up without waiting for the scientist to reply. A lone tear escaped from his eye and Shinichi hastily wipe it. Haibara was the nickname Shinichi gave to Miyano Shiho since the girl helped him a lot. Both of them went to the same college and fell in love with each other. Shinichi loved how Haibara would act cold and strong but became gullible and sensitive when she watched romantic movies. He remembered the nights they spent cuddling together and gaze into each other eyes. It all ended when Haibara was taken by an organization to conduct some malicious experiments, the FBI was involved and Conan did everything to help them. After the organization was down, Haibara came up to him and both of them spent the rest of the night together. The next day, Shinichi found his bed empty and franctically search for the girl. He found her at their secret hideout and it was the first time, Shinichi saw the strong girl broke down. He vividly remembered how she spoke the words and the color drained from his face. She couldn't make him throw his life away to save her and felt guilty about it. Shinichi recalled how tears were streaming down his face that night as he tried to convince the girl who had made up her mind. It was a futile effort but Shinichi _begged _her to reconsider.

Shinichi didn't talk to Haibara for a few months but he watched her a lot and he knows that the other girl was doing the same. It wasn't after Shinichi was cornered by an escaped member of the organization and almost faced death if not for the scientist who took the bullet for him that they began to spoke again. Shinichi announcing he wasn't to give up and Haibara telling him to just let go.

Shinichi sighed mentally as the camera roll on and began reciting the script. He knew his relationship right now was just friends and as he dodged a fake bullet coming to his face, Shinichi staggered to the floor with a muddle of water below him, KID's reflection greeted him and Shinichi wonders if he could move on if KID can sweep his feet of.

* * *

The bell from his apartment rang and Shinichi raised an eyebrow. He had rented an apartment that was near to the studio which he had no doubt where he was going to spend for the next few months, promising his parents that he would visit them every single week. Shinichi haven't told anyone yet about his new address and when he opened the door to see a strawberry blonde girl with a huge glasses, Shinichi couldn't help but to think, _smart girl_.

"Haibara. It's a pleasure to see you," Shinichi said while kissing both of her cheeks and lastly the lips, a habit he picked up when they were dating.

"Shinichi," Haibara blushed. He loved how she says his name. The girl gently push him away and shoved several pieces of paper on his face. "This is the schedule you asked for and just to let you know, this service isn't free. I want the latest bag collection from Hermes as a fee." She said while making herself home.

"It's right there on the box, they've just arrived here this morning, what? Don't look at me like that. I saw you looking at it the other day when we met and I knew you wanted it." Shinichi held up his hand defensively.

"Stalker," Haibara muttered under her breath.

"Says by someone who tracked me using Conan's spare glass," Shinichi immediately reply without skipping a beat.

"That doesn't count and you gave me that glasses,"

"It does but hey, at least you get what you want," Shinichi said while dangling a red hermes handbag infront of Haibara. The scientist's eyes followed the handbag, hypnotized. "I know you want it~"

Haibara grabbed the handbag from Shinichi's arms and glared at the young actor. "Shut up and that was not how you handle a fragile handbag," She looked at the red handbag and gently caress it. "Did he hurt you, baby?"

Shinichi laughed and sat on the couch infront of her. Girls.

Putting them (gently and lovingly) aside, Haibara turned a serious gaze on Shinichi. "I noticed that your previous schedule left you a little time for yourself and your new schedule," She said while pointing at the stacked paper on the table. "Is even worse. Maybe you should cut down those interview and photoshoots a little bit. I may be a scientist and a doctor, but I can't cure you if you keep damaging yourself."

Shinichi pressed his lips together and looked at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were looking at her with such concern. Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed. Defeated. "Yeah, I'll do that. And Haibara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I may be in love with someone else."

There was a moment of silence before Haibara quietly asked who.

"Kaitou KID. I met him a week ago on his heist and I felt the sparks but the thing is, I'm still in love with you too," Shinichi troubled emotions rumbled up making the young actor shook his head, exasperated.

Haibara watched him and nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe if you spend more time with him. You might figure out how you feel about him, Shinichi."

Shinichi didn't say anything but instead, took a gulp of his drink before walking to sit beside the young scientist. Haibara gazed at him wondering and saw how Shinichi worked himself with her button. He stopped after a few and pulled the blouse to the side, exposing a creamy skin and a small bullet scar. Shinichi's heart ache when he saw that.

"Shinichi, look at me," Haibara said while grabbing the young actor's face with both of her hands. "What you feel for me is not love. It's sympathy, gratitude and all those things that does not equal to love. Infatuation maybe but not love. Not anymore." She said slowly making sure that that the young actor understand. "I'm not a weak girl and I can take care of myself and please believe me that I can and I will," A hint of desperation was in her voice. "Be strong, Shinichi. Be strong to let us go," Tears were now streaming down the young scientist's face and Shinichi knew it was time. Time to let go and move on.

He kissed the scar gently before meeting Haibara's eyes, with one last smile, he kissed the girl's lips, saying goodbye to memories that haunted his dreams. Haibara smiled and knocked their foreheads together. "You sure took your time in sinking things in, don't you?" She said with a rasp voice. Shinichi chuckled and hugged the young scientist. "Thank you, Haibara. Thank you."

* * *

Kaito couldn't believe his luck, he had woken up late that morning. It was his graduation day damnit and he just missed his bus. Cursing inwardly, he dashed towards his college as fast as he could, ignoring people who he almost bumped. He glanced at his watch and cursed before increasing his speed only to stop on the nick of time when a car appeared out of nowhere. His quick reflex avoided him to crash the car although he was thrown a few feet to the left due to it.

Maybe Lady Luck haven't totally abandoned him after all.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The owner of the car came to his side and helped him of the ground.

Brushing the dust of his clothes, Kaito gave an irritated glance before realizing who he was speaking with. "Shinichi?"

"Kaito? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" Shinichi replied while unconsciously examining the younger boy's body.

"I'm fine, really. It was my fault that I didn't see the traffic before I cross." Kaito sheepishly replied. He then remembered why he was running and cursed out loud.

"I'm late for my graduation!" He whined, stomping his feet childishly.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Then let me send you as an apology. Besides, I'm free right now and I always wanted to attend a graduation."

Before Kaito could say anything, Shinichi opened the door of his car and gently pushed Kaito in. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Kaito mumbled his school name and saw how Shinichi typed in the GPS. He couldn't contain his excitement, riding a new white Lamborghini –Kaito could smell the hint of fresh car- with an international teenage actor to his graduation is just a dream come true. He was in cloud nine.

As Shinichi pulled over, Kaito could feel many eyes staring at them. He nervously stepped out from the car and saw some of his friend looking at him curiously. Gasps were heard when they saw who Kaito came with. Shinichi who was oblivious to the commotion, talked quietly on his phone before standing beside Kaito, giving him a smile as they made their way to the hall.

Leaving Shinichi reluctantly on the guest area, Kaito made his way to his seat. A furious Aoko was waiting for him and she immediately shoved his robe to him.

"Bakaito! Why the hell are you late?" She whispered angrily.

"It's not my fault okay. Long story short: I almost got hit by a car and by the way, Shinichi's here." Kaito whispered quietly back. He walked to the podium when he's name was called and bowed when he received his scroll. Kaito looked up and immediately found Shinichi's eye looking at him with such intensity that made Kaito aware of himself. It felt like time had stopped and they were only two of them in the world. Kaito who was no idiot himself –he graduated in first class anyway- acknowledge his feeling.

He was madly in love with Shinichi Kudo.


	4. Take Four! A date

The graduation ceremony had ended smoothly and Kaito was glad all the torture of schooling had come to an end. Finally. He made his way to the smiling figure at the exit. Shinichi Kudo was standing tall admist the excited crowds surrounding him. He could see the older boy muttered an apology as he walked towards Kaito. As the crowd parted, Kaito could see Shinichi in a new light. Shinichi was lean but Kaito could guess the hint of a built body underneath the clothes and the hair, that awfully neat hair, a contrast of his and Kaito absolutely adore that cowlick sticking out at the back of Shinichi's hair. And that perfect _man_ was walking towards him. With a bouquet of colourful flowers in hand. It was like a scene from the movie, Kaito idly thought

Where did he get those flowers anyway?

"Kaito," Shinichi started. "This is for you," He then gently lay the bouquet of flowers into Kaito's arms. Kaito could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks as everyone else stare at them. "Thank you," he muttered shyly.

"My upmost pleasure," Shinichi stated while gently bringing Kaito's hands into his lip to give a kiss. Kaito turned fifty shades of red and he swore he heard jealous and shocked gasps behind him. "Since its your graduation today. Why not I'll give you a treat? Do you have anything in mind? Amusement park or oh! I know how about we go to Aquaria! It's a new place that I haven't check out yet. Have you? No? Great, let's go there!" Without waiting a reply, Shinichi pulled Kaito happily into the car, happy to found a friend to accompany him on his rare day off. He didn't notice how tense the other person was.

Kaito sat quietly as Shinichi drove to their destination. Oh dear god, how was he going to explain to Shinichi who was humming –excitedly, damnit- that he was freaking scared of those horrendous scaly thingie without appearing as a sissy? Kaito prayed to whatever god that had a pity on him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound of a terrified young boy made everyone's head turned around to the source. It was definitely odd to see a teenager perched on top of a pole with a look of a frightened cat hissing at a fish mascot. There was also another man who was clutching his stomach laughing out loud near the pole (Wait, is that the popular actor Shinichi Kudo? Nah, he can't be. Shinichi-sama wouldn't roll on the ground laughing, would he? ). Shinichi wiped the tears from his eyes, amusement clear on his bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry man." He said to the fish mascot. "But this dude is definitely afraid of fish." With the last word out, Shinichi laughed again. The innocent fish mascot nodded and walked away, not before giving a final wave and a 'fish dance' to Kaito. Needless to say, Kaito turned into a full terrified cat and decided to seek safety, namely Shinichi's arm.

"There there there," Shinichi patted Kaito's hand gently. "He's gone now," He said in a soothing voice. Kaito looked up with huge teary eyes and Shinichi brought their face closer, nose touching each other. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you afraid of fi- _those things_, forgive me?" Shinichi eyes look straight into Kaito's and the younger boy couldn't help but to blush. He nodded slowly, "But you have to promise me no scaly swimming creatures, no more!" Kaito childishly whined.

Shinchi laughed and promised. "How about we watch a movie and then have a nice dinner? My treat of course." Seeing Kaito nodding shyly, Shinichi took Kaito's hand and intertwined their fingers. Kaito could feel his face burning and gave a questioning look to Shinichi. "So that I could save you and be your prince charming if one of those mascot comes near us." With a wink, Shinichi pulled Kaito closer and gave a peck on Kaito's cheek. Kaito swore he could die of happiness.

Kaito was about to faint when suddenly a tall beautiful woman hugged Shinichi from behind. Her pretty curls swayed perfectly as she stared at Shinichi with her big blue eyes. "Mouu Shin-chan, you rarely come home nowadays, I miss youuuuu!" Her lips became a full pout and her eyes began to water. "Do you hate me so much?"

"Of course I don't , I'm just busy that's all." Shinichi smoothly replied before giving her a peck on the forehead. "I'll come home tonight okay? It's a promise."

"Busy? You don't look busy to me. Afterall, if you're so busy then why do you have a time to go on a date with your boyfriend over here?" She said, motioning towards Kaito.

Kaito who was wishing he was everywhere but there (why is Shinichi standing so close to that woman anyway?) noticed that he was the centre of attention and smiled insincerely polite.

"Because I just so happen to have a day off today and he just graduated from school. Hanging out with him is cool." Shinichi replied. Noticing that the two people seemed tense, Shinichi wondered why but he introduced them both. "Mom meet Kaito, Kaito meet Mom,"

"Mom? I thought she was a model or something! She looks so young! No wonder their eyes look the same!" Those were thoughts Kaito thought to himself but when he saw Shinichi smiled while the woman chuckled, he amended himself, he spoke that out loud didn't he? Giving himself a mental slap, he was surprised that the hostility from Shinichi's mother vanished revealing a hyper friendly person.

"You can call me Yukiko-san, Kaito-kun. You must come and have a dinner with us tonight! Its so nice to see Shinichi's friend who for once, are _normal_- no, don't argue with me Shin-chan – How does that sound to you?"

More time to spend with Shinichi? Hell yeah! "Dinner sounds nice, Yukiko-san." Kaito politely replied, thanking his luck. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's absolutely great! I'll meet you tonight then! Bye Shin-chan and Kaito-kun!" Yukiko waved while skipping towards her white Ferrari. The car gave a low vroom when it left the parking lot.

"Come to think of it, why is your mum here, Shinichi?" Kaito asked, curiously.

Shinichi just gave a knowing smile before lifting his index finger. "One…"

"Two…" He lifted another finger.

"Three!"

"Shin-chan? Did you see your mum?" Yuusaku asked, out of breath. Sweats were dripping down his forehead and he was panting slightly. It was obvious, he was running around the town.

"She just left a few moment ago. Here, this is your next clue." Shinichi said while lifting up a card. Receiving a raised eyebrow from Kaito, Shinichi explained slowly, making sure Kaito understood what was happening. "She slipped it into my jacket when she hugged me. This is just a hide-and-seek game that my parents love to play, its one of their weird ways to express their love to each other," Shinichi said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Shin-chan. I better get going now. She's a hard catch but she's definitely worth it." With a wink, Yuusaku ran and grab a skateboard that was abandoned on the sidewalk. "Oh, and I borrowed your skateboard! Hope you don't mind." With a kick, the skateboard zoomed and Yuusaku's laugh echoed. "This thing is awesomeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The two boys stared at the fading figure silently before Kaito turned towards the older boy with an incredulous look. "Are you sure those are your parents? They act way younger than you, no offence intended." Kaito held up his hands defensively.

"None taken and yes, those are my parents and I had to deal with them since I was born. Believe me when I say they're super insane."

"Can't compare to mine. My dad's a magician, everytime I go back home, I fear for my life because there's booby-traps everywhere I tell you!"

"Hahaha, high-five for having weird parents, man!"

Kaito gladly touch Shinichi's hand and enjoyed the warmth that was gone all too quickly. "About the movie.."

* * *

Men with dark black clothes ensemble around a grand table, speaking quietly to each other. When an old men stepped inside carrying a laptop, everyone stood and saluted. The old man acknowledge them and put the laptop infront of the table near the edge. The screen flicker to life but only showing the body of a man.

"Where is Pandora?" A deep voice echoed from the screen.

Everyone looked down on their feet, refusing to look at the man.

"I SAID WHERE IS PANDORA?" The voice boomed angrily across the room. "IT'S BEEN 8 YEARS SINCE I ASSIGN YOU THIS TASK! WHERE IS MY GEM OF IMMORTALITY?"

"We don't know, sir." A man whimpered among his comrades. "It is believed that Kaitou KID might be able to find it, sir."

"I presume the phantom thief that was _supposed_ to be dead on your hands." The voice was laced with venom. "Get me the gem, do whatever you have to do or _I will eliminate all of you._" With that, the screen turned pitch black and the old man walked out the room leaving tensed member of dark organizations behind.

"What are we going to do, Snake?" A man asked their leader.

"We are going to use Kaitou KID again. This time we will succeed." Snake said with his fist clenched.

"How?" Another member asked.

Snake chuckled darkly. "It seems that our phantom favors a young actor, Kudou Shinichi. We will use him as a bait. I want you," He pointed to a group of men on the left. "to kidnap that man and make sure Kaitou KID sees it. Torture him if you must afterall, KID will surely be livid to see his 'no-hurt' policy is being breached."

The men gave a nod and scurried out of the room, planning. Snake gave a dark chuckle and smirked.

"When someone is dead, they're suppose to stay dead, KID."

* * *

OMAKE XD

It was a mad house.

That was the conclusion Kaito made when he stepped into the Kudou mansion.

Flying saucers were drifting everywhere, mini helicopters zooming past their heads and is that a gun on top of the table across the room? What the heck? Is the Kudou household planning a war or something? Closing his eyes, Kaito decided to ignore the things. Atleast, until he felt his feet stepping on something squishy. Uh-oh. Kaito was almost afraid to see it. Almost.

With one eye upon,Kaito looked down to see a disfigured face stared back at him.

Kaito could only do what a normal human being would do in a situation like that. He screamed and fainted.

Shinichi watch how Kaito fall ungraciously to the floor with a wince. He turned back and shoot daggers towards his parents.

"What did I say about borrowing Agase-hakase's things to play?"

AN: THE APPEARANCE OF SHINICHI KUDOU'S PARENTS IS LOVABLE! I swear that they can't be hated, ever! Anyaways, I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm so sorry but recently, there are so many super duper awesome fanfics that keeps popping up until I cannot resist but to write one! XD


	5. Take Five! A Shot

Shinichi skilfully dodged fake bullets coming his way, performing similar moves the real Kaitou KID had used. His white costume flutters easily and the sight was amazing though one Shinichi Kudo would like to beg for differ, fake bullets or not, it still hurts like hell especially when they're coming towards you.

Annoyed, Shinichi made a double jump and pulled out his card gun and shoot near the crew's feet, sending a message. One of them sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Obviously they were getting a little carried away, maybe thinking it was a video game where they have to shoot the target. Shinichi was sure to give them a death glare later on.

When the director, Daniel gave a long 'cut', Shinichi immediately fell down on the floor, exhausted. He had repeated this scene so many times until his energy almost drained out. Wiping the sweats of his head, he noticed something –or rather someone- standing on top of a building.

"A paparazzi?" Shinichi blankly thought. "Wait, that person is carrying something." Realizing what it was, Shinichi quickly rolled away from his place. A gun shot was heard and it went straight to the place where Shinichi had been a second ago.

"EVERYONE RUN! TAKE COVER!" Shinichi instructed while running towards a safe place. "Daniel, call the police! And –"

"MY BABY! WAAAAIT-"

Shinichi saw a little child which he recognized as the costume designer's son playing below the huge shooting camera, oblivious. Making up his mind, Shinichi ran towards the kid, attempting to bring the child to safety. What he didn't notice was that he was in the perfect range to shoot.

Another loud bang was heard and this time, everyone screamed in horror as they saw Shinichi fell down with red puddle growing on the floor.

* * *

It was national news the next day how Japan's promising actor was hurt on set. Kaito felt his face growing pale when he read the crews' testament on the event. Shinichi Kudo was shot on the leg while trying to save a young boy. Thankfully, no one else got hurt but the shooter was not captured. Suddenly, a hand grabbed back the papers from Kaito's hand.

"These are confidentials, Kuroba-kun." An annoyed look was plastered on the blond detective face. "I would appreciate it if you stop stealing things from my bag."

"I was borrowing it. That is a huge different."

"Coming from you, not so much." Hakuba replied while shaking his head. "How about we go back to the main topic of our meeting, shall we?"

"You mean how lonely you are without me after graduation?" Kaito cheekily replied.

"I am not," Hakuba hissed. "missing you,"

"Right, which is why you want to scout university with me." Kaito deadpanned. "I'm adorable, I know. Just admit it, I'm your bestfriend."

A furious blush crept on Hakuba's face as he muttered something incoherently under his breath. Hakuba saw how Kaito keep shooting glances on the paper next to him and the blond detective raised an eyebrow.

"Interested?"

Kaito pressed his lips together, an answer to Hakuba. "This thing is kinda big."

"Are you sure its not because you kissed him?" Now it was Hakuba's turn to tease. "Maybe you've developed something for him."

Kaito's eyes went big as a saucer on that. "Wait, how did you-? You were in England at that time!"

Hakuba laughed and patted Kaito's shoulder. "You do know that nothing get passed me without my knowing." The blond detective smiled slyly.

"I don't like you like this. Go back in becoming the passive detective, let me do all the torturing." Kaito playfully whined.

Hakuba chuckled. This was one of the time he cherished where someone actually speaks to him as an equal and did not treated him as the son of the superintendent chief, it felt as if he had a normal life.

"Shinichi Kudo was shot around 11.45pm by an unknown man from a top of the building. I will tell you a information that wasn't released to the public. When the police came and searched the area, they found a note on the place where the shooter had been and it was for KID. I requested the photograph of the note and this is what they send it to me." Hakuba handed his phone to the tense boy.

The picture showed a black card with red handwriting on it. "WELCOME BACK, KAITO KID"

"We believe this is actually a threat to KID from his previous enemy and all precautions has been made. The Moonlight Magician movie production has been stopped temporarily as Kudou-kun is hospitalised and for the next heist, the task force are not going to take any chance and all unit will be equipped."

"This is…..horrible." Kaito croaked out, not believing his ears.

Hakuba looked solemn as well, "I bet this will be a huge blow on KID especially when someone is actually being hurt because of him. Kudou-kun is an innocent bystander and he is a good man. I feel sorry for him."

Kaito felt guilt building in his stomach and suddenly, he lost all his appetite to eat. He needed to apologize to the young actor soon. Not as Kaito but as the Phantom Thief.

* * *

Conan stared at the screen of the laptop, hearing all the discussion that was said in the police headquarters. His eyebrows were scrunched when he heard about the note. Yes, he Conan Edogawa had hacked into the police system. Thank you very much, Agasa-hakase. Shinichi had told the nurse that he didn't want any visitors that day because he wanted to 'rest' and 'sleep' but instead he had been working on the case since that morning.

Conan froze when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his room. He knows it too well. With a speed that saved him from being killed by Ran all these years, he shoved his laptop under the pillow and hide his specs in his pocket and pretended to sleep. All of this was done in less than 3 seconds. The door creaked when it was opened and a nurse stepped in.

"Nice try, boy. I'm the head nurse in this hospital. I know you're not sleeping."

Shinichi growled and pouted to the nurse. Akemi-sensei was looking at him braggingly. It was Haibara's recommendation (read: force decision) for her sister to check up on him and she nicely put him in words (trouble-maker and a small boy who cannot keep his feet still even if shot).

Akemi checked Shinichi's bandaged and redo it carefully. "Have you taken your painkillers yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you gotten enough sleep?"

"Yes."

"Did you screw with my sister?"

"Yes- whaaat?"

Akemi tightened the bandage roughly and Shinichi had to bite his bottom lip from crying out in agony. "No I didn't and for the record, she broke up with me. And we're still friends, she won't appreciate to find me dead."

"I bet I could make it look like an accident, Shinichi-kun." Akemi sweetly replied.

Shinichi sweat-dropped and sighed. Before he could say anything, the door swing open again, this time revealing Haibara entering with a clipboard in her hands.

"Haibara, save me! Your sister is trying to kill me!" Shinichi playfully whined while holding up his arms.

"Then continue on what are you doing, sis." Shiho smirked.

"Meanie." Shinichi pouted, crossing his arms. Haibara chuckled and petted her once lover head affectionately. "Have you eaten your lunch?"

"Yes." Shinichi replied happily.

"Did you eat all the vegetables?"

Shinichi froze and avoided the young scientist's eyes. "Errr…. No?"

The pat on his head instantly became a grip and Shinichi had to swallow his saliva when he sense a dark aura emoting from the young scientist. Even Akemi was scooting away from both of them while giving a pitying look to Shinichi.

"What did I say about eating your vegetables, Shinichi-san?"

Uh-oh. Honorifics, Not good. The survival instinct in Shinichi was telling him to run away even if one of his legs wasn't functionally well at that time. Run away and don't ever look back.

Shinichi squeaked when a whole can of spinach was dropped infront of him. He took another large gulp. "Eat it." Haibara threatened menacingly. "Or I will put Chuckie on top of the television tonight."

Shinichi then had to make the biggest decision of his life. Eat those horrible green vegetables or spend the night with a murderous serial killer doll?

Shinichi gulped and made the worst decision of his life.

OMAKE XD

"Are ya' okay, Kudo-kun?" Hattori thick and heavy accent broke him from his daze. "Ya look like kind of…green."

The word 'green' almost made Shinichi vomit from overdosed but he simply waved his friend away. He pointed to an empty can on the table and to a picture of his laptop where they was a picture of Haibara Ai that was messily drawn over and a scribble of 'DEVIL'S SPAWN' on top of it.

Call him lame but that was the only way he was getting revenge without fearing for his death.

And Shinichi was kind of proud of his masterpiece.

AN: You shall not mess with the Miyano Sisters or you shall face the wrath of both of them! D I enjoyed writing this chapter so much eventhough it doesn't have much progress, perhaps its because the interactions between the characters? =3


	6. Take Six! A Pain

The moon was shining brightly in the dark night, it was almost midnight but Shinichi Kudo was wide awake. His leg was painfully hurting but he didn't say a word, knowing fully well that the nurses had to tend an elderly mind at the end of the hall. The painkillers were obviously off and Shinichi could only grit his teeth as he held back his tears. A slight flicker of the light made him blink and Shinichi was caught off guard when the window that was tightly closed, opened to reveal a certain white phantom thief.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked the mysterious thief. Instead of answering, KID climbed off the window and walked towards the young actor. He took Shinichi's right hand and gently kissed it. All pain were momentarily forgotten as Shinichi blushed heavily.

"How are you?" The thief asked with a hum, plopping onto the bed.

"My leg is killing me and I'm dying of loneliness, other than that, I'm doing quite fine, thank you." His voice was unintentionally laced with venom.

There was a moment of silence as the phantom thief watched him. "Does it really hurt?" He asked, fingers ghosting the casted leg. Shinichi nodded and once again, tears coming to his eyes as the overwhelming pain stabbed him. Suddenly, a single jolted pain ran through his veins and Shinichi founded himself hard to breathe as if there was something choking him on his throat. The machine beside him beeped loudly and Kaitou KID jumped on his feet.

Colors were draining from Shinichi's face and his eyes were wide open as he tried to breath. He felt how his head hurts so much as if someone was squishing his brain. And his leg, oh god, his leg. Shinichi started to claw desperately to get the cast open, tears were now freely flowing from his eyes.

Kaitou KID getting the hint skilfully tore the cast on Shinichi's legs, ignoring the nurses that were bursting into the room. Colors drained from his face too as the sight greeted him. Shinichi's leg was blue and green with a hint of black. The nurses gasped and shouted for the doctor.

"Poison," KID muttered to himself. The doctor came and shoved Kaitou KID aside as he shouted instructions. With a quick thinking, Kaitou tore his cape and tightly wrapped it at Shinichi's thigh, blocking the blood passage for the poison to flow. In the midst of chaos, the machine gave a long beep and everyone froze.

"Oh god, no."

Everything was a mess right after that, Kaitou stared in horror as the doctors tried to revive Shinichi back. There was something niggling in the back of his head that was saying something wasn't right. Something is wrong. Kaitou looked everywhere, eyes searching if something was amiss. He stopped when he saw the IV bag. He glanced back and forth at the IV bag that was attached to Shinichi and the new one that was brought by the nurse including a few other things. The drip was a little bit darker than the clear transparent one. It was hard to see just now with the dim light but now Kaitou could easily notice it. He grabbed it quickly and changed it with a blink of the eye. The doctor did another electric shock on Shinichi and this time Shinichi regained back his breath with a gasp.

Kaitou slumped back in relief as Shinichi was again concious. Letting his mind clear for a second, he brought the poisoned IV bag to his face and glared onto it.

Black organization.

* * *

Mess. That was the only thing that could describe the room. Tables and chairs were turned, mirrors broken, books scattered everywhere and many more. It was a mass destruction. A very angry Kuroba Kaito stood in the middle of the room, glaring to the empty air.

It was unlike him to feel a hot boiling rage until he feels that violence was needed to vent his anger but everything was just so frustrating. Shinichi was again hurt because of him and his recent heist had involved a few gun shots between the police officers and the black organization. A person was shot on the arms and legs and it was none other than Nakamori-keibu. Kaito still remember vividly how Nakamori-keibu almost lost his life trying to save him, a thief. That was the first heist that someone was hurt.

Kaito dropped to his knees and rocked himself, singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him every night when he was a child. If she sees him now, she might not able to recognize her own son.

With a sigh, Kaito brought his hands to the side of his face and lightly slap himself. "Pull yourself together, Kaito." He said to himself. "How can you protect everyone else if you fall into darkness? That's right, keep smiling."

He stared at a broken glass on the floor and saw a smiling Kaito greeted him. "Good boy," He grinned.

A photograph laying a few centimetres from him caught his eyes and Kaito picked it up. It was a picture of him with his parents on a trip to Hawaii a few years ago. Kaito smiled fondly while gently caressing the picture. That's right, he had people who would support him no matter what, he had people to fall back to, he had people who he vowed to protect, his parents.

With eyes full of determination, Kaito picked himself up of the ground and ran out of the secret room. He dashed down the stairs to the living room where his parents were happily laughing on each other jokes. The warm atmosphere that greeted Kaito almost made him buckle up but he hid it well.

Toichi looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, concerned. "What's wrong, Kaito?"

Chikage petted the couch beside her and motioned her son to sit. "Come here and tell us." She said with a bright smile.

Kaito looked at his parents helplessly. "Mom." His voice croaked, his throat still hurts by the endless screaming just now. "Dad."

"Yes, son?" Now both Kurobas were deeply alert.

"I'm Kaito KID."

* * *

The door burst open and all police officers stared at the man that came in. Yusaku Kudo was wearing an expression that no one had ever seen. The air was chill and everyone held their breath as the man went inside Megure-keibu's office.

The said keibu was gently massaging his temples as he went through the file case. He looked up when Yusaku entered his office with unreadable expressions. "Kudo-san, have a seat." He said with formalities. Seeing that Yusaku was not inclined to sit anytime soon, Megure-keibu sighed and continued on.

"Regarding Shinichi-kun case, apparently someone had tempered with the medications and IV bag. As you know, he is now safe-"

"Barely safe." Yusaku cut him off with a glare.

Megure-keibu gulped, seeing the serious expression of the parent. "Kaito KID saved his life but we do not know why he was there in the first place. There is recently a shooting occurred at a KID's heist and we presumed that the people wanted to hurt KID is using Shinichi as a bait. These people wore black clothes and are professional shooters. We have not identified any of them but the FBI are showing up. This might be something big, Kudo-san." Megure-keibu said with a glum. "Something very dangerous."

"I don't care who they are, Megure-keibu." Yusaku's voice was hard and cold. "No one mess with my son."

There was a chuckle from the door and a man with a scar appeared. "So the Dad is angry is it?"

"Who are you?' Megure-keibu asked.

"Akai Shuuichi," The man introduced himself while showing his badge. "A FBI member."

Megure-keibu shoot Yusaku a look before getting up from the seat. "I was not aware that a FBI agent would come visit the Police Headquarters this evening."

"Of course you didn't." Akai said while dropping a huge file on the desk. "The dark clad people are from Black Organization. The black organization is a group of people who are skilful killing machines disguised from top figures to normal people. We've been pursuing them for years and this is the first time they've been so public. We might able to arrest them if we have certain tools."

"What are you proposing?" Yusaku who was silent all the time asked.

"Come back." The FBI agent said. "Help us to find the people who almost took your son away."

"Come back?" Megure-keibu echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I was a FBI agent, Megure-san but I quit when I married Yukiko," Yusaku explained quietly.

"Think of it, Yusaku-kun. With your expertise and our skills, we can do this easily. You can make sure no one harms your family ever again. What do you say?" Akai extended his hand.

There was a contemplate look on Yusaku's face. Did he really wanted to live his old life again? No but his family is the most important thing and he would do anything to make them safe.

"Alright." Yusaku grabbed the extended hand. "But I have conditions."

"We can hear that later. For now, I think it's best we pay attention to our little guest who's being hiding all along."

"Friend? There's no one else here but us." Megure-keibu said while looking around.

"I'm not too sure about that, right Vermouth?" The FBI agent picked up a small listening device from a pot of flower. "Say hi to your boss for me." He said while destroying the machine.

Yusaku shook his head but froze as he saw a figure with a familiar big glass that was walking with Takagi.

Conan Edogawa was there.


End file.
